


Always & Forever

by ArtemisBlack



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Neal goes by Baelfire, Ruby saves the day don't worry, Tragedy, hurt!Bae, hurt!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBlack/pseuds/ArtemisBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire always hated storms. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always & Forever

Always and Forever

The sky was beginning to turn an angry gray as the winds started to kick up. Baelfire was busy down in the center of town helping Swan tear down the farmers market that had gone on that day and was beginning to get extremely nervous. He absolutely hated storms and tried in vain to avoid them at all possible. Ruby was helping Granny put her Apple pies into their car and Tiana and Naveen were hurrying to try and gather together all her gumbo pots and cooking utensils. The farmers market was always a hit with the townsfolk and was a way for Storybrooke to keep ties with the other farmers in the area. Many times, the folk would come together and sell their goods and was a time for dancing, food and just relaxing. Unfortunately for Bae, the whole day had been marred with worry about the impending storm. He even called Killian and told him to get off the Jolly with Eric and Ariel because he was just so nervous. "Bae, it's fine I know how you hate storms. Just go home and I'll take care of the rest" the blonde said. He gave her a small smile and a short nod. Tiana came buy and threw her arm around Emma. "Don't you worry now Baelfire. I'll make sure this gets finished." Tiana then turns to Emma and gives the sherif a stern look. "And you missy, don't you have a certain mayor to get home to? You know she gets all up in arms about you having to be out in this kind of weather!" Emma rolls her eyes and gathers up more signs and tarps. "I lived in Manhattan all those years, a little rain isn't gonna melt me. Regina needs to chill. I already texted her and told her I'd be done soon." 

Tiana picked up her fathers gumbo pot, still half full of gumbo and looked around for Naveen. "Darn, I'm out of containers and of course Naveen is nowhere to be found! That no good frog better hop outta-" before she could finish, Elsa stopped by the remnants of the tent. "Tiana! Do you need help? I could freeze the rest in your pot so it won't spoil!" The chef smiled gratefully and watched as with a wave of her hand, the gumbo was frozen solid. "Thank you kindly Ellie, you don't know how much Naveen loves this stuff he'd eat it every day if he could!" The women chuckle as a loud clap of thunder followed by some pretty menacing lightning lit up the sky. "Here Tiana, let's get going before I have to turn the rain to snow just so we can get out of here."

Having finally made it to his truck, Baelfire shivered, soaking wet from the rain. He closed his eyes and tried to breath as another clap of thunder wrung out. Turning the truck on he began to make his way to the house that he and Killian shared by the old wishing well. Thinking about his pirate and how much he loved him brought a huge smile to his face and helped him try and focus on the road before him. He thought about how far he and Killian came, how so very much in love they were. He thumbed at the small box in his hand inside his coat pocket. Tonight was their anniversary of rekindling their once lost love, and he was going to propose to his pirate and once and for all make him his. Everything seemed so perfect, until one clash of thunder struck and a flash of lightning hit the tree a few hundred feet in front of Neal. Swerving to get out of the way, his truck skid to a sickening thud against a neighboring tree, Baelfires head hitting the side window and the cell phone flying to the opposite end. "Killian....help me..." He says before the rain and the dark over come him.

"Oh jeeze Regina I'm ok I'm on my way home right now. I just had to help Tiana and Ruby take down the rest of the stuff. Yes baby your apples sold quite well, I don't know how-" Emma stops when she hears another call buzz in. She looks at the screen to see Hooks handsome face flash across it. "Hold on babe Killian is trying to call me. Killian? Hey what's up" The man on the other end sounds extremely distraught. "Hey Swan, have you seen Baelfire? It's been an hour and a half and I haven't seen nor heard from him. He's deathly afraid of thunderstorms and I don't want him out driving in it. It's coming down really hard". Swan nods. "I think I'm going to go out and take the car and look for him. I just can't stay here im going out of my mind". Before she can protest, Hook quips out a short be safe and love you before he hangs up and Emma sighs with frustration. Killian, being the brilliant sea faring captain he is, can't drive worth a shit and she's starting to panic. Another clap of thunder sounds and she just can't wait until she's home.

"Come on love, where are you" the pirate says to himself as once again Baes phone rings and rings. Something has to be up, because Bae always answers his phone, always, and would never give Killian any reason to worry about him. Hell, he was the one that told Eric and Ariel and him to get off the Jolly for fear of some kind of "treacherous waves". The thought made him chuckle too, only it was short lived as he managed to make out a fallen tree in the distance. Going as fast as he was, he tried to slam on the breaks, but the wet roads proved too slick, and soon the small car was hydro planing. Hitting the ditch not too far from the tree and where Bae ultimately was laying, Killian was jostled around, his chest hitting the wheel and his hook breaking the window. "Bae...I'm coming..."

Ruby was running through the forest when she smelled it: blood. But not only blood but broken class, and metal and steam. Immediately she ran towards the scent and recoiled in horror at what she saw. "Bae!!" She screamed as she made her way over to him. She saw another car a few meters away in the ditch and immediately whooped out her cell phone to dial Emma. "Emma! It's Ruby, there's been an accident on Wishing Well Road, it's Baelfire, and I think Hook is in the car in the ditch, there's been an accident come quickly!" Red throws the phone down and tries to open the car door Bae is leaning on, taking the man in her arms and laying him down on her red cloak. Stirring, Baelfire opens his eyes. "Ruby? What happened?" Is all he can say as darkness takes him again.

\------------------------------------------------------

Pain. Throbbing pain. Pain all over his body. That's the only thing he can feel as Killian opens his eyes. He sees he's in what he can imagine is a hospital room, hooked up to all sorts of IVs and heart monitors. He immediately remembers the accident and closes his eyes in anguish. "He's doing ok" a voice says and he looks up to see Ruby at his doorway, covered in dirt, her dark, flame highlighted hair wavy and damp, a small smile on her lips. "Sweet Red, where is he? Where is my boy? Where's my Bae?" Her heart breaks when she hears Hook call Baelfire his "boy", even though he's a grown man he still sees him as that teenaged boy he saved all those years ago. "He fared much better than you did. He's got a slight concussion a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises but he'll be fine. You on the other hand, pirate, were out for 3 days. Dr. Whale didn't know what was wrong with you apart from your broken ribs and collarbone." Hook just couldn't believe it. "Baelfire is being discharged, Tiana and Emma are here too along with Belle and Gold. Emma came in here but you were asleep. Bae hasn't been in yet." Her cell wrung and she leaned down to kiss Hooks forehead. "I've gotta go, feel better pirate. We all love you" she says as she walks out f his room. Hook closes his eyes and feels a terrible pain in his chest as faint footsteps slowly came into his room.

"Damn, that hurts..." He curses.

"It's okay.." Came the soft reply.

He opens his eyes and Baelfire is standing right there at the foot of his bed, his arm in a sling and papers in his hand. 

"Told you I hate thunderstorms" he manages before tears begin to fall.

Hook reaches out for his boy and Baelfire gently leans down to kiss the pirate on his lips, tears falling like raindrops on Killians cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you had to come looking for me Killian, I wasn't anticipating that damned tree-" Hook silences the man with another kiss. He groans and hisses shortly but smiles up at his lover. "Your kisses take the pain away..." Baelfire can't help but sob and gently rest his head on his pirates chest, careful not to move his collarbone. "I promise you, when we get home, there's something I need to give you." He sniffs, kissing his pirates hand. "I promise it will make you feel so much better". The pirate smiles and brings Baelfire down for another sweet kiss..

 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
The autumn wind blows softly and crisply through the window of the master bedroom the men share together. Killian is laid up in bed, pillows all around him with that wonderfully soft, thick afghan quilt lovingly made for him by Mary Margaret draped over him. Baelfire fire peaks in to see if his pirate is awake, the modern painkillers of this land prove to be a bit much fir the ex pirate and he tends to knock out from time to time. "Hey, how's my pirate doing" he says as he slowly climbs into bed with his mate. "Now that you're here with me, I feel no pain, love". Bae rolls his eyes. "That's just the Percocet talking" He chuckled when Killian gives him that confused look before leaning him into kiss him once more. "Now, for your gift". Bae turns and opens the nightstand drawer and takes out the small velvet red box. He takes Killians right hand in his and threads their fingers together. "Killian. You have been the love of my life since I was a boy, maybe even before that. Maybe our souls were made for each other like Snow White and Charming, or Emma and Regina. You are my True Love, my happy ending. And I want you to know I'm yours, forever and ever. Ever since you took me aboard the Jolly that night, you claimed me. From the moment my eyes looked into yours I was taken. You claimed me. I don't care what happened all those years ago, that's just a part of our story. And now, another one is about to begin...if you'll have me." With a that, Bae opens the box to produce a ring, shaped with black obsidian and tungsten, studded with rubies and garnets. He says with nervous, shaky breath: "Killian Jones, Captain Hook, my one true love. Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for the hospital exchange came from the brilliant work posted to YouTube by Mutant Rentboy entitled AU Storybrooke Hospital Scene. Thanks to him for the beautiful inspiration! Check out the video guys! Xoxo


End file.
